The Saga of Evelyn Evadne Justice Sader
by the shadow of the guillotine
Summary: When Marius appears, Evelyn thinks that she can finally have a fresh start. But when the ghosts of her past catch up with her, what will happen? And will she escape the never ending turmoil of revolution? Les Miserables book verse, POTO movie verse, Book Thief book verse, Gone with the wind movie verse. My first OC! Warning: there is no timeline at all.
1. Sense and Sensibility

Miss! How many times do I have to tell you that the gala is in fact tonight?" Madame Giry glared at me.

"I'm sorry." I quickly mumbled. I hastily did a pirouette, and then a grand jeté. As I bent down to prepare for my next move, the hems of my dress were caught in a piece of wood, and I fell to the floor.

"I assume that you all need a break, as I can see that none of us have any spirit, energy, or passion today!" She glared at me yet again, and then looked away.

I ran over to a corner of the stage, and took off my pointe shoes. I redid the braid at the back of my hair, since it was loose and had hairpins sticking out from the ends. Then, I nervously fidgeted with one of the sequins of my garish costume. Somehow, I couldn't seem to focus properly. Was it because of the gala? I'd never been nervous around performances before, but Madame Giry said that we would have a special guest.

"Evelyn! Are you alright?" Christine rushed over to me, with a worried look on her countenance. Her curly brown locks bounced around her shoulders and waist. Her eyes conveyed sympathy.

"Oh! Christine! Yes, I'm okay. Just some jitters." I felt my shoulders tense when she leaned closer to me. She was so kind, yet I could feel that I was forever living in her shadow, and that I would never be able to outshine her. Still, I tried to treat her nicely, because she was sincerely friendly to everyone. She greeted everyone warmly, could chat with everyone, and never said one mean word. Her best friend, Meg, came to her side.

"I get it, Evelyn. It's hard not to be worried when Carlotta's singing nearly brings down the chandelier every time." Meg laughed. Christine smiled with her, but I saw a small frown come across her face.

"Christine here's amazing. She's been practicing since forever, and she's practically an angel now." She continued.

"Meg! How can you say that about me? You know that I simply enjoy singing."

"Don't act like you don't know that we've heard you every night!"

Christine stood up hastily. "I should be going. I hope you're fine!"

As she went, I saw her playfully scold Meg. "Meg Giry! What was that?" Then, her expression darkened.

"Don't say that about me next time, okay?" She looked down.

I wondered what that was about. But if it was true, then I had another reason to be annoyed by Christine.

Ever since I've been to the opera house, I've loved singing. True, dancing was my forte, but singing was one of my passions. It was an ongoing inside joke that Carlotta's singing could bring down the chandelier, but every time I heard it, an image of me in her place immediately popped up. The bright lights, everyone cheering, roses, my name on posters, ornate hairstyles, flowing gowns, glowing candles, gold statues, the red velvet lined seats. Then I shook it away.

I had to force myself out of the dream every time. It was just a Dream, nothing more!

"Alright, girls! Refocus!" Madame a Giry called. I slowly put my shoes back on, and straightened my braid.

"Evelyn, is there anything wrong?" Madame Giry saw me, and walked to me.

"It's just that... dancing has such a small role." It was partly the truth.

"I know how you feel, but the choreography has already been decided. I can try to arrange a bigger part, though. I'm sorry, Evelyn." She went into the distance. A few moments later, she came running back.

"Evelyn, we are arranging a bigger part. We are running it through to see if it works. Now remember, it's a chassé, jeté..." I listened to the whole choreography as she explained it to us all. I saw Christine excitedly chatting with Meg as she tried out each of the moves.

"Now, girls, let's begin." The music rang out, and we started dancing. Suddenly, Monsieur Lefevre walked across the stage, and interrupted us.

"M. Reyer, Mme. Giry, ladies and gentlemen, please, if I can have your attention, thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, M. Richard Firmin and M. Gilles Andre."

I inwardly smiled. A new chance to prove myself above Christine! He continued.

"I'm sure you've heard of their recent fortune in the junk business."

I groaned. I didn't like the sound of that. Beside me, two girls glanced at each other and giggled.

"They must be rich!"

I just stared, and hoped that a new beginning would do me well.

"And we're deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Chagny!"

*He* certainly looked rich to me. This excited me. Maybe we could get more funding so that there could be more... singing positions? No, no, no. That would be impossible. But more funding could mean maybe singing lessons for everyone? Still, no, no, no. I gave up on thinking about what funding could do. If it could benefit the opera house, then I certainly had to be excited.

"If you please, monsieur." Madame Giry's voice startled me. Then I looked up to see that everyone was dancing already. I quickly fell into line, stumbling a little bit.

"We take a particular pride in the excellence of our ballets, monsieur." She looked at us, and beamed. I could see that her smile was genuine. I almost felt hopeful, then I saw where her gaze was directed at.

"I see why, especially that little blonde angel!" Thankfully I wasn't blond, or I would have had another disappointment.

"My daughter, Meg Giry." Meg danced harder when Madame Giry mentioned her name.

"Christine Daae. Promising talent, sir, very promising." I felt melancholy. I was supposed to be happy for her! But I wanted to keep ballet while I tried to achieve singing. After all, I had to at least be decent at one area in the Opera House. If I couldn't excel at singing, I at least wanted a role. Performing was really exciting.

"Who is that little girl over there?" This time, I was sure he meant me, me being the smallest girl in the Opera House.

"Evelyn Evadne Justice Sader. Her mother left her here to train. She is showing signs of improvement." Signs of improvement. That was how much my work was valued. I wondered why Christine didn't have to go through the _all Madame Giry does is scold you and say that you're improving once half a year_ stage. We kept on dancing as they moved away. As the song drew to an end and we did the final pose, Carlotta shouted.

"All they want to see is you dancing! I hope the Victomte is as excited for the dancing girls as your new managers, because I WILL NOT BE SINGING!"

We all rolled our eyes. Again? We really needed a new Prima Donna. It was getting old. Her tantrums weren't even taken as threats anymore. She still thought that she could scare us. The opera house managers ran over, presumably to grovel her into coming back. They were getting the hang of it! I saw no need, though. Let her go! Was she really that much of an asset? Anyone could replace her! Who couldn't shriek and squeal and paralyze any living person within a kilometer? But they succeeded.

"Think of me!" Carlotta's shrill voice rang out, shattering our ears as we averted our eyes as well.

Then, a flash of white fell.


	2. Pride and Prejudice

We screamed as the backdrop fell onto Carlotta, and she dramatically collapsed to the floor.

 _"He's there! The phantom of the opera!" We nervously squeaked. Of course, the managers wouldn't believe us. It was true, though. Since forever, the phantom had been terrorizing us. We used to send him twenty thousand francs a month. I could feel him everywhere, haunting the opera house._

 _"Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen!" Carlotta pointed at the managers and stormed out. I cursed her under my breath. Oh, of course, it was just like her to leave us before the gala! I know I didn't care before, but now it was serious. Would we have to cancel? We've almost never canceled any show before. And I wasn't expecting us to, anytime. The opera house had a **reputation to uphold!**_

 _"There must be an understudy!" Oh, how unexperienced and naïve. There is no understudy! Even if we wanted one, Carlotta never would have allowed it. She would have started complaining in that pretentious accent about how we never respected her! This couldn't get any worse. At this rate, Carlotta would be gone for more than two shows. I know two shows doesn't sound like a lot, but with our lavish sets and costumes, we needed an abundance of funding. And if she would be gone for longer, I don't think that even the Victomte could support us! And would he **want to?** Carlotta was boasting backstage that he loved her he loved her he loved her. It's my habit to never believe anything Carlotta says, but if he ignored Christine and smiled at Carlotta, he must really be in love._

 _"Christine Daae could sing it, sir." That was when my heart skipped a beat, and I nearly fell. Again._

 _"What, a chorus girl? Don't be silly." Yes, Evelyn. Don't be silly. Deep breath, deep breath._

 _"She has been well taught, by a great teacher." Evelyn, having a great teacher does not mean that she is necessarily great herself._

 _Christine nervously stepped up. "Think of me..." I gasped. Her voice was as soft and sweet, pure as a nightingale in the dead of autumn sunset. Around me, performers started crowding around her._

 _"Told you she'd be amazing!" Meg playfully punched me, and smiled at me. Madame Giry stroked her hair, while smiling at Christine._

 _"I'm dizzy. I need to go." I ran out of the stage, hurried to my room, and slammed the door. I sat onto my bed, and started thinking about Marius Pontmercy. He used to be my friend, some time ago. I met him while taking a walk outside of the opera house. I went to see his garden, filled with beautiful blossoms, crystal fountains, exquisite statues. I had to go because Christine was calling me, but we made plans to meet again. We never did, though. My schedule grew more hectic, and more chaotic. I was so caught up that I never had time to see him anymore. But it was nice knowing that someone appreciated me, and couldn't see Christine._

 _"Evelyn?" Someone was knocking on my door._

 _"Okay, I'm coming." I opened the wooden door on its rusty hinges. Madame Giry greeted me._

 _"It was never about dancing. Was it?" She asked softly_

 _"No." I admitted. I felt my cheeks flush, and a tear ran down my cheek._

 _"Evelyn, remember that you matter in the Opera House. Christine worked hard to improve her voice, you worked hard at ballet. Both of you have strengths."_

 _"But Christine- she-" Madame Giry interrupted me._

 _"I know, darling. I know. Christine is indeed one of our stars. But we have seen your improvement as well. I know how much you love singing."_

 _I raised my head slowly. "With more funding... can we start singing lessons?" She laughed._

 _"I'm afraid not. But don't stop improving your dancing. One day, you will shine. Your footwork is almost impeccable, but your jumps need improving. I really understand how passionate you are about singing. But your mother, Evannia Sader, sent you here to learn dancing. Remember, you are a Sader. Dancing is your forte."_

 _"Dancing is my forte," I repeated slowly._

 _A few hours later, I stood beside Christine as Meg put some diamond flowers in her hair, and adjusted the ribbon at the back of her dress._

 _"I'm nervous." Christine glanced at her._

 _"You'll be great!" I comforted Christine as the curtain rose. I bit my lip, and tried to sound as cheerful as possible._

 _"Thanks for supporting me, Evelyn." I knew that she deserved happiness. I should be glad for her. Dancing was my forte. Let her have singing._

 _"It just feels so... surreal." She glanced around, like she was in a trance._

 _"It's so beautiful. This isn't like ballet preparations. It just feels like a dream. And I just can't believe it." She clasped Meg's hand._

 _"Meg, isn't it perfect?"_

 _"I know! I can't believe Carlotta gets so much jewelry every time." We laughed._

 _The red curtain rose, and the light came on._

 _"Think of me..."_

 _The show was a wirl Of curtains rising, falling, spinning motions. I remember Madame Giry looking fondly at Christine and smiling at Meg. Roses rolled around the stage as she sang, the audience in raptrures. Applause rang out all over, and the whole cast was mesmerized. Black, white, gold. Curls, braids, tiaras. Diamond necklaces, crystal purses, pearl bracelets._

 _Our white dresses were pristine with white silk, but Christine's was perfect. Little waves of ribbon, frilly lace edges, and small sprinkles of starry glitter lined it. It glowed under the chandelier, with the faint aura of moonlight. Every of her words were enchanted. I knew that her voice was soaring and that she was beautiful._

 _It was after the show that I remembered. I was walking, extinguishing candles along the edge of the stage. The darkness was like a wind, billowing each time I blew. I ran my hand along the rough banisters leading into the stage, and picked up a wilted rose left on the stage. Then, a voice called me._

 _"Evelyn? After all these years?"_

 _"Marius?"_


	3. The Darkest Night

I turned around, holding a bright candle with soft white warm wax dripping down the sides. It was really Marius. He smiled at me.

 _"Evelyn. I can't believe it's really you." I looked at the faint candlelight, then glanced around the opera house, to make sure no one was there._

 _"So, yes. It's me. Are you sure you aren't looking for **Christine? She** seems to be the only person the whole city's ever seen!" My voice was bitter, and I could feel tears running down my cheeks._

 _"Evelyn, I haven't said a single thing about Christine!" He looked very concerned for me._

 _"Oh, you didn't even look at her once? Or are you lying to me? Or is Madame Giry lying to me when she said that I was valued? Or is my life just one lie when my mother sent me to live at the Opera House?" I screamed. I was too angry to control my emotions._

 _"Christine was beautiful, but"_

 _"Oh, now you admit it! Christine CHRISTINE CHRISTINE! All anyone's ever cared about! I bet you wanted me to please give my deepest respect to the lovely Miss Daae!" I put down the candle beside the stage, and I continued._

 _"You see this wilted rose? Christine has so many that she can afford to let one wilt! And what have I gotten for all my work? Not one PETAL!" I ripped off a petal, and threw it in the air_

 _"CHRISTINE DAAE, THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!" I finished, and collapsed onto the stairs. Marius sat beside me._

 _"Evelyn, I hardly noticed Christine. How could anyone notice her when your elegant movements, gliding across the stage, are like floating lillies and blossoms in the winds of spring? Evelyn, I'm sorry. I know how hardworking, dedicated you are. And I know that you are as simple and heartbreaking as Christine with your voice, twinkling laugh. Don't think that I've forgotten about you." I sat there, silent._

 _"I know it's not true. Under praises, it's all pretending." Hope was one emotion that I was used to, one that always abandoned me. I remember how my heart had soared when the phrase exceptional beauty was mentioned, and the pain of it dropping,_

 _"Well, I don't care a bit about Christine. You were perfect. From that moment in the garden, I remembered you amidst the flowers, and I kept on wanting to find you." I still couldn't believe it, though._

 _"Well, if Christine hasn't stained your memory, then-"_

 _"Believe me. Evelyn, I've always loved you." He pulled me into a tight embrace, and I dried my tears._

 _"Marius... I love you too." Our lips locked, and we stayed in the darkness of the opera house, staying still in the depths of night. I broke the silence._

 _"The Opera House... it's not big enough for our dreams. I don't want to live in the shadow of Christine anymore." I didn't know what I was suggesting. I just knew one thing: that it was true. That I wanted another start, away from fancies, music, dance, and I wanted to just be able to look at the stars, the sunset._

 _"Let's go somewhere else. I've just left my grandfather, so we can be together. You must have enough money from all the years you've worked at the Opera House!" He looked at me, and I felt like I was soaring. The future. Finally, the future._

 _"To the future." I took the rose, and threw the petals into the tray of the candle. Wax dripped down onto the petals, and I lit the wax with the fire. The petals burst into warm, raging flames. Then, I placed the lily that had dropped from Christine's hair into the center, and watched it burn._

 _"Tommorow?" I answered the question with my eyes. Then I quietly slipped back to my room._

 _Beneath the floorboard, I counted 500 francs out. It was a lot, but considering the almost ten years I had been working, and the extravagant budget of the opera house, it really wasn't much. But I stuffed it into my old blue silk bag. I've had it since I first came to the Opera House._

 _"Evelyn, don't forget that I love you very much." I still remember that voice as a whisper, and the blue silk first touching my hand. It was as thin as gossamer, though it held my life. My first pair of ballet shoes. My broken hairpin. My journal. A rose from Marius's garden. And now, I put in the five hundred francs, and the remains of the candle._

 _The night sky was blue, with a silver lining. The stars, in their multitude, lit up the darkness with contentment. Contentment, not resentment. For once, I had a heart full of love, and the night was bright as day._

 _I lay there thinking._

 _I remember that Marius had mentioned him leaving his grandfather. Could it be for political reasons? Everyone knew M.Gillenormand as a royalist, but I had seen the rosette pinned to Marius's jacket. I ignored it, though. If the 'cause', as the so called revolutionaries spoke of it, was really that vital, I would know already._

 _I remember that Madame Giry had talked about my mother. Evannia Sader. The syllables rolled around my tongue. I only remember my mother as absolutely charming and alluring. Her cascades of gold pen hair, soft features, were like sunshine. I checked The Note again. The Note. It was pinned to my mirror, bearing the three words I love you. I tasted them. They were what Marius had told me. I was hearing my mother again through his words._

 _I remembered my full name. Evelyn Evadne Justice Sader. It was always so mysterious. Evelyn. Like a small cloud, floating in the galaxy. Evadne. I didn't know much of it, except it being a name from Greek Mythology. Justice. This one puzzled me. Justice. What the revolutionaries spoke of. Did it really exist? I didn't know. I didn't even know what it was. Sader. It was simple and sweet. I felt like the depths of it were still clear. My own thoughts gave me sleep._

 _The next morning, I woke to another note pinned to my mirror._


	4. Flame that Never Dies

The faint sunlight streaming through my satin curtains woke me. I felt the bag under my pillow, and took it out. Automatically, I put on my pointe shoes. Then, it hit me what I was about to do. Slowly, I took the shoes off again

 _I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I remembered the tears of yesterday, but now they were gone. It was sunlight that was on my expression. I looked around my room, but no splash of nostalgia overwhelmed me. It was hope, instead. I looked back into the mirror. My brown hair fell below my shoulders, and my chocolate brown eyes were twinkling with excitment. I had put on my loose blue dress, matching my silk bag. I was wearing sandals, with a feather strung with a single pearl attached._

 _The floorboard creaked as I stepped across the room to pack. I slowly opened it, remembering the times I had hidden my journal, full of angry scribbles about Christine, and little pensées. Of course, I never read any of them looking back. They were just my thoughts, and I saw no need to revisit them. Now I did. I was forgetting them. Happieness erases them._

 _I decided on taking my pillow, which barely fit into my bag. I also took the corner of a poster plastered to my wall, advertising one of Carlotta's countless shows. I wished I had some meaningful possession. People have necklaces that are heirlooms, jewels, old photos, I had nothing. Well, that was better. Nothing to restrain me, to hold me down._

 _Nobody had awoken yet, so the hallways were dead quiet. I cautiously stepped out of my door, past the dorms, and then I slid down the banister backstage. I stepped to the center of the stage. Then, I put down my bag and twirled. This was exactly the feeling I always wanted to capture. Just myself, my ability, and passion._

 _I danced across the stage, enjoying the endless space. This was like the Paris I wanted. This was the meadows, the fountains, the rivers, the beauty, the light. A light full of love. A heart full of song._

 _Oh, Marius! How nice was it that there was someone who loved me and knew my dreams. I saw him then I knew. His eyes are like diamonds in my soul. Love was new, strange, yet I savored every effect of it. Laughs, raptures, thoughts and fantasies. My heart flew._

 _I was breaking the night that used to hold me. Shadows catching fire, how wonderful! How could I stay here and abandon my dream? To the future, it was! No more tripping over laces, no more laces at all!_

 _Songs and dances, full of emotion, yet feeling less to me. I've never captured this emotion before. I felt alive, real, like I was finding my course. I didn't care where my whims carried me, as long as I could spin further away with the wind._

 _I stopped dancing. I heard footsteps, and hid behind a curtain. The thin velvet brushed my hand, and I felt chills. Suddenly, the floods of emotion came to me. All those years behind the curtains preparing for yet another dance. And the notes that Carlotta trailed, each a dagger in me. The vivid colors of our Hannibal rehersal came, and along came her voice, in words that each spoke to me._

 _"Think of me!" Think of yourself, Evelyn. Your life has been a almost a façade up until this day. And are you living yet another lie?_

 _"_Think of me fondly!" _You know how fondly everyone thinks of Christine. Will she outshine you forever no matter where you are?_

 _"When we've said goodbye!" What if saying goodbye to the Opera House is saying goodbye to your dreams? What if you're leaving your real passion? Your mother Evannia Sader would think you a disappointment..._

 _"Think of me, once in a while!" Once in a while, Time will turn against you. And then, you'll make up for all your mistakes!_

 _"Please promise me you'll try!" It's all you're worth. Try. Has anyone ever trusted you? Why does Madame Giry always tell you to try harder? Can you really find where you belong?_

 _"And when you find that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free!" One day, your heart will be either abandoned, or you'll find that you're living a lie. But you'll never be truly free._

 _"If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me." Think about yourself, Evelyn. Don't be afraid to look and-_

 _No! Lies. Lies. It was my dream that lay outside the walls. But they weren't lies. They would all come true. And it started with a spark. The penultimate line first came true. And with that, my fiery passions ended. But first, other things happened. And everything changed in my life when the time crashed down._

 _It was Madame Giry that came. I couldn't suppress a smile. Maybe she had seen my dance moves, and would stop me from going! No, apparently. She still knew I was there, though._

 _"Evelyn... I'm sorry." She walked up the stage, and brushed aside the curtain. I came out slowly and cautiously._

 _"The show... Christine was perfect. Tell her that." She deserved that much._

 _"Evelyn, I don't know where Christine is. But that doesn't matter right now. I'm sorry. The show, we needed somebody. I'm not going to hurt you by stating your mother's expectations again. Or stop you from leaving. Just know that wherever you go, and if you still want to return," She didn't finish the sentence._

 _"Why would you still want me back?" I looked at her, and there was compassion in her eyes._

 _"Because you're like Christine. I know you don't like her, but you are alike. You know your dreams, what you want, and you'll get it. Christine is still a child in my eyes, but you, being younger than her, are still so small, so small that I can pretend it was the times when Christine was still a child..."_

 _"Christine... I think she really deserves her Happieness and all the attention of Paris._

 _"Oh, she does. She hasn't had it easy since her father died. She was heartbroken, but I could see that still standing hope behind her eyes. It was in dancing and singing that she brought it out." Madame Giry looked at me, and smiled bitterly._

 _"And me?" I couldn't resist the question._

 _"You, my dear, still have that hope inside of you. Which is why I think being outside of the Opera House will change you. It's beautiful, and you can realize your dreams."_

 _The word dream had been brought up so many times. That was when I realized, I had to go. Or tears would well up in my eyes._

 _"Goodbye Madame Giry. Thank you."_

 _"Farewell, Evelyn."_


End file.
